You Know You're Obsessed with Hunger Games When
by Boomerang Fish
Summary: You've always known you liked THG...but are you completely obsessed with it? Figure it out with this handy guide. /accepting reader suggestions/
1. Chapter 1

**You Know You're Obsessed with **_**The Hunger Games**_** When…**

-You had to get _Catching Fire_ the VERY FIRST DAY it was out. Even if the nearest bookstore was an hour away.

-If you couldn't find the book in the store and began to think that maybe they didn't have it, you started to freak out. (Extra points if the salesperson noticed.)

-Upon purchasing this book, you simply stared at it for a while and smiled, savoring the fact that you finally _had it_.

-You couldn't stare at it for that long, though, because you just had to read it and see if any of your many theories were right.

-Whenever any of your theories was proven right, you pointed at the book and shouted "I KNEW IT!" even if you were still in the bookstore.

-Dilemma: Read CF slowly, so you don't have to wait as long for Book 3, or read it quickly for immediate gratification?

-When you finished _Catching Fire_ and realized that you would have to wait a whole YEAR for the sequel, you nearly cried.

-You've figured out the type of music that would be played during the Games (and the highlights).

-On a hike/camping trip/outdoor excursion, you find yourself thinking about what wherever you are would be like as an arena.

-Reality TV creeps you out. Especially survival-type stuff (MAN VS. WILD…)

-You've thought about learning archery, _just in case. _

-The real question isn't "Edward or Jacob?", but "Peeta or Gale?".

-If you're at one of those obstacle-course-in-the-trees adventure thingies, you don't "find your inner monkey". You find your inner RUE.

-The first time you saw a poster for the movie "District 9", you ran over thinking it was going to have something to do with THG. (But nope. It's about aliens. And they're not even in Panem.)

-You see something mentioning "District 11" (of something completely unrelated to THG) and your first thought is "FARMING! RUE! THRESH! HUNGER GAMES!"

-You immediately notice when a name sounds like something from the books. (Perhaps a jewelry collection called the "Effy" collection? No joke.)

-Similarly, you immediately notice if something (or someone) looks like a description from the books. (Like an advertisement for crazy colored hair dye. It came in bright blue, bubblegum pink, everything, and was so Capitol-like it was creepy.)

_If any of these sound familiar, then there's nothing to do but go read _The Hunger Games _or _Catching Fire_ as soon as you can. _

**

* * *

**

A/N: If you have any suggestions for other ways to tell, feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2: PreMockingjay

**OH MY GOODNESS, Mockingjay comes out in LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS. Just thinking about it makes me as hyper as GIR from **_**Invader Zim. **_

******Well, it's about time for another chapter of this. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. **

* * *

-You have reread the first two about five times waiting for the third one.

-You stalk fanfiction . net for new stories.** -****silent romantic**

* * *

-You just had to preorder Mockingjay because somehow it makes the wait seem shorter, and then give yourself headaches because it turns out that it isn't shorter.** - ****delighted **(anonymous)

* * *

-You relate everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, to THG.  
-You know someone named Peter and accidentally call him Peeta** - ****clutes1 ****(**anonymous)

**

* * *

**

-You will never see the book "To Kill A Mockingbird" the same way again.

-Parent: Oh look, pita br- You: WHERE?

-You hear music and think "This would be a great song for [insert character name here]."

-You wait eagerly for any hint at possible casting roles. . . just so you can rant about why they're all wrong.** -****Midnight Mustang**

* * *

-You ration your food and then realize you're not, nor ever will be in the same situation.

-You start thinking about the people you would take the place of if you were ever in the hunger games.

-You talk about/to the characters of the books as if they are real or as if they could hear you.

-You deeply think about how the characters are in fact fiction and it makes you swirl into a depression.

-You hate President Snow more than any person you will ever hate in real life.

-You cried when you thought Peeta had died. –**hungergamesgal1 **(anonymous)

* * *

-If you hear/see Cornucopia, you immediately either look for food and weapons or run away fast.

-If you obsessively create poems/fanfic about THG.

-If you have memorized the book and go around quoting from it.

-You are now terrified of fog and monkeys. –**Myrrh** (anonymous)

* * *

-You've actually slapped your best friend, just because she likes Gale instead of Peeta, or vice versa.

-You've seriously considered writing to Suzanne Collins to complain that Catching Fire took the "New Moon" route.

-Suddenly every long stick you see can be transformed into a spear, and you just have to test it out.

-When you heard the movie was coming out, you re-read the book several times, to prepare for auditions, just in case. –**thehappypursuit-182**

-You make your friend draw you a mockingjay on the front cover of your math notebook.  
-Every time you see someone with blonde hair and blue eyes, you think of Peeta.  
-The Running Man freaks you out even more than it used to.

-Every time you see a book with the colors: red, black, or gold, you think of THG or CF. -**LoveTheBoyWithTheBread**

* * *

- After reading Catching Fire, you went back a few pages and re-read the ending to make sure it really was that unbelievable.

-While reading both books, you either had insane mental thoughts shouting "PLEASE START LOVING PEETA NOW, HE'S PERFECT FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT" or similar mental thoughts shouting "HAHAH THAT'S RIGHT, SHE LOVES GALE. IN YOUR FACE, PEETA."

-You literally cried when Katniss sang to Rue while she was dying.

-You couldn't decide whether to love Finnick or hate him.

-You've hated Haymitch, you've loved Haymitch, and you've been very pissed off by Haymitch.

-You want there to be a movie so badly so that you can obsess over whoever plays Peeta and/or Gale. –**L'AuteurHabile**

-You have been yelled at in laser tag because you thought you were in the arena, freaked out, and almost climbed the wall thingies.

-You saw District 9 just because of THG, and you hope they make a sequel just because seeing the posters makes your heart melt -**Rrue**

* * *

-You start having dreams of being a tribute/ the next book/ kissing one of the characters.

-You check out the forum every day.

-You try to write/make up a melody to Rue's song. – **PeetaMellarkLove**

**

* * *

**

**-**There is even less time until Mockingjay than when you started reading this. This makes you very, very happy.

-You walk into the bookstore to pre-order a copy and notice that the lady at the desk is reading a copy. You are torn between asking to buy the book for an outrageous price or just grabbing it and fleeing, reading franticallly and shouting that you finally have it.

-You are going to a midnight release party and have your costume all ready. And it is PERFECT.

-You notice people that look like characters from the Hunger Games, and point it out to anyone near you.

-You have dreamed of reading Mockingjay and having it be really strange and not how you expected, and woken up terrified that your dream was real.

-You were relieved that the dream wasn't real, but then immediately realized that this meant you still had to wait for the book and this made you sad.

-You have created a list of predictions that you will methodically check off as you read the book.

-You think that Piranhamoose (from the webcomic Wondermark) would make an AWESOME muttation. Ditto with velociraptors, and flying laser sharks. That would be just the kind of thing the Capitol would do.

-What is worse than either fog or monkeys alone? MONKEYS IN THE FOG.

-Even _less _time until Mockingjay now. Now even less than that. YOU CAN'T WAIT. –**Boomerang Fish**

* * *

**Leave reviews and suggestions, please. If you read this before you read Mockinjay, how do you think it will end? I'm not sure, but I know that it will be mind-blowing. **

* * *


End file.
